A Product of Him
by tegrieb1967
Summary: How JL became herself, with a little help from her dad.


A Product of Him

Hi! I guess since I am the one writing these stories, I had better introduce myself. My name is Jessica Louise Hart. I am the only daughter of Jonathan and Jennifer Edwards Hart. I am currently 7 years old and in the 3rd grade. Yes I am advanced for my age, but with my parents, it comes with the territory, more on that later. I currently reside in Bel Aire, California, with my parents, my younger brother Max, our house keeper/friend/confidant/chauffer (a.k.a. kid hauler), Maria. She is really nice. She came to live with mom and dad even before I got here. I guess before I start telling you about me, I had better give you the rest of the cast of characters in this story of life that is all mine, it might take a while, but bear with me, it's worth it.

Before there was even the notion of me there was my father Jonathan Hart. He is a self- made millionaire who owns and operates over 30 interlocking companies. Everything from supplying computer and mechanical parts to the Navy to inventing new foam materials for heating and air conditioning units. There is also a whole other division for some fun stuff too. Like a chain of jewelry stores, a musical recording studio and of course a chain of toy stores. I have never wanted for anything in my life and according to him I never will. Don't get me wrong, I don't get everything I ask for, I have to earn it like everyone else. But it's nice to know that when the time for me to go to college, if I should so choose to (and my mother says I do) that it's paid for and I won't have that financial burden. I know how tough it is for some people. We all volunteer at the St Francis home and shelter at least once a month. I like going there, not only do I get to play with the other kids, I get to talk to them and find out what their lives are like, and they seem to open up to me. I know I am rambling on but there are a lot of thoughts in my head and I need to get them down on paper.

So the reason that we volunteer at the St Francis house is for a couple of reasons; number 1 , it's good to volunteer, number 2, my dad knows Sister Janet, the head nun there, and most importantly number 3, my dad used to live there. According to him Sister Janet and he were in the same classes' together back in 3rd grade, just a little older than I am now actually. In fact she was there for him when his parents died in a car wreck. My dad was the only survivor and it left him an orphan, which is why he lived there. We have talked a little bit about it, but not very much. He said that for the longest time he was angry, very angry. Angry at his parents for leaving him, angry at not having any relatives and having to go to an orphanage, and even angry at God for putting him in that situation. But I think God always has a way of working things out and sent him his own guardian angel by the name of Max. According to daddy Uncle Max had to box his ears a little. I never knew Uncle Max unfortunately, he passed away before I even got here. But he was the one that sent mom and dad on a vacation, I guess you would call it, and 2 months after they returned found out I was coming along. Daddy says he's not angry at God anymore and that's a good thing.

After daddy and Max hooked up, Uncle Max made sure daddy stayed on the straight and narrow. He made sure he graduated not only from high school, but college as well after joining the Navy and becoming a pilot; because according to daddy he had to pay for college somehow. After he got out of the Navy he started Hart Industries and the rest they say is history. So now you know about my dad, Jonathan Hart. Except for one thing, he's handsome, I guess. I wouldn't know cause he's my dad, but every time he comes to pick me up; whether it's at school, dance class, or piano lessons there is some lady falling all over herself to say hi to my dad. That is until they see mommy. She just gives them this look that says back off he's mine and they do. When we go out somewhere and daddy has something he needs done, all he has to do is to flash them his million dollar smile and they tumble over themselves to do his every command. Except my mom that is, I thinks she's immune to it MOST of the time.

So I am a product of Jonathan Hart, I get my blue eyes straight from him, but I get a lot more too. I get my love of horse racing, gin (the card game people), jazz music, flying, electronics, and computers. Most of the rest of me comes from being a product of Jennifer Edwards Hart.


End file.
